Numerous adjustable hinges are known which all suffer from significant advantages and which can only be used in a limited manner, e.g. only for certain types of doors or windows. These known hinges often comprise several components and are complicated and therefore expensive, while being difficult to adjust. An example thereof is the GEHO adjusting hinge available in hardware stores. It comprises several complicated, expensive parts, including castings, and it restricted to use on wooden windows with an envelope. In addition, different hinges are required for casements opening to the left on the one hand and opening to the right on the other. In order to be able to fit the GEHO hinge (and many other hinges), it is necessary to form a recess in the frame or casement, which is accompanied by the risk of breaks on the visible surface. Thus, the hitherto known hinges are not only expensive to manufacture, but require considerable effort and expenditure during fitting. Moreover, they are often only suitable for adjustment in one direction, while it is often necessary to carry out an adjustment in three dimensions in space.